


Remembrance

by KaterineBlack



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble + Drawble Challenge Responses [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Death, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/pseuds/KaterineBlack
Summary: Prompt - Remember WhenA Poem by Harry for Draco written for their 20th wedding anniversary
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabble + Drawble Challenge Responses [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327238
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	Remembrance

Remember when we first met  
The first time we spoke  
We were so young back then

Remember how we used to fight through school  
Every day another spat  
Another insult

Remember how those fights changed  
How the words stayed  
But the meanings were hidden

You let me chase you  
Sneaking secrets  
Kissing in hidden spaces  
Truths hidden in lies

You watched me run  
When you got too close  
Old wounds not quite scarred  
Only concealed

But you chased me  
Held me  
Swore we would be stronger than our pasts

But then it all fell apart  
And everything changed

Remember how we circled each other  
As the world went to hell  
And we fought to stay sane

And then it was over  
That moment of peace  
Before the slow recovery 

But we started talking again  
Helped heal old hurts  
And shared new dreams

Remember how we slowly grew together  
Sharing time  
Sharing truths

Remember the day we joined our lives  
How beautiful it was  
How much I cried

Remember our honeymoon  
How excited we were

But then  
We lost our daughter  
We almost broke  
You almost died

But we grew stronger  
Together  
And then

Our son was born  
We watched him grow  
But never forgot her

Remember when he left for school  
How empty the house felt  
Just you and me

Remember his first letter  
How he chose his own path  
His ambitions to save others

Remember how we filled the time  
And then another daughter  
Who was such a surprise

And life went on  
And even if it wasn’t easy  
And even when the world was against us  
Together until the end

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun with this!!!  
> every so often i write poetry  
> this prompt was one that definitely inspired poetry for me  
> the summary is random
> 
> Thanks to
> 
> [triggerlil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil)
> 
> for looking over this for me


End file.
